


Just For You

by kellegirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Mentors, Minor Violence, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal lets his feeling for his student slip. How will Zack take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> I bring to you for your viewing pleasure, the roleplay between ChaserofPeenor from Y!Gallery and myself. I am Angeal, she is Zack, we makey the porn. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical as this is taken directly from our chat logs. Unfortunately since this was made we've had a falling out, so only "Secret Admirer" and this are a reflection of what we got up to. I'm looking for a new RP partner if anyone is up to the challenge and likes how I work.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Alright Puppy, we're going to start with a low level mission, I want to see if you've increased your time."

"My time? Again?" Zack scratches the back of his head in a cute way with a puppy pouty face. "How many more times do I have to do the agility part of a low level mission?"

As many as it takes for you to get it perfect," Angeal sighed, "You never know what you're going to face in the field and your enemies will not care that you tripped and fell." The older SOLDIER points to the training room. "Now get ready."

Fine..." Zack rolls his head a couple times between his shoulders before getting his sword to face the low threat of the training room. From a puppy pout to the keen focus of whatever 'threat' lays waiting behind the doors, it's hard to say Zack can be taken seriously when the times count for it.

Shaking his head, Angeal flipped open his PHS, not paying attention as he typed in the code for the mission, his eyes still on his student. As the hologram of the Wutain forest sprang to life around them, Angeal stepped into the shadows to observe.

Compleatly focused on what's all around him, Zack moves cautiously. Fake or not, the holograms always felt real to him.

Steely blue eyes watched the deliberate movements of the younger SOLDIER closely, noting Zack's focus. Angeal found his eyes raking along his studen't body, to take in his technique he told himself despite the fact that Zack had yet to start fighting.

First sign of danger and Zack springs into action. He lifts the sword, waiting for the danger to spring out at him. Seeing it being a Wutai ninja (XDDD), Zack slices down with his sword to 'oppress his threat'. He turns around, keeping his focus on his surroundings. The slightest moves that can be heard or seen, he would pick up on it, prepare to attack and strike when he saw the threat. A fake Chocobo ended up escaping in one peice as he chose not to attack the bird.

Angeal can't suppress the smirk that crosses his face when Zack demonstrates just how quickly he can react, taking down the Wutai ninja with ease. He does manage to stifle the bark of laughter that threatens to bubble out of him when his student turns to attack the large yellow chocobo that wandered into his area, stopping mid strike with a rather amusing expression on his face. It wouldn't do to throw Zack off after all. His smirk deepening, Angeal punches a new code into his PHS, moving the speed of the mission up and waiting for the group of attackers he's ordered to appear.

Zack turns, slicing at the imaginary attackers one at a time. Pausing to make sure they wern't any false alarms like the Chocobo. Sweat starts to shine off his exposed arms and face, showing that his focus is putting his concentration to threat and staying alive first, and exhaustion well far last.

Angeal watched his student move quickly and precisely, taking on his attackers with ease. Absently he noted the miniscule pause Zack was giving before each attack that allowed him to fully recognize what, and more importantly who, he was killing. Had Angeal not been more than slightly distracted by the way sweat was rolling down Zack's arms he would have been proud that his student wouldn't make a lethal mistake by attacking someone he shouldn't. As it was, Angeal could barely register anything other than the way Zack was moving, how his body was gracefully twisting as if in a dance.

When the attacks ended, Zack stayed on his guard, looking around. Blissfully unaware of his teachers eyes, Zack stays in his ready to strike pose.

Letting his gaze roam over Zack's tensed form, Angeal barely notices that the attackers have vanished, more intent on taking in the sight his student presents for him.

His guard starts to lower. Zack stands more upright and less threaten looking. "Angeal? Is that it?"

He didn't know where his teacher was, but knew that he was there somewhere in the room.

Angeal blinks when he hears Zack's voice, forcing himself out of his revelry. A thought suddenly strikes him and he smirks. Moving silently through the tree cover, Angeal draws closer to his student.

Picking up the footsteps, Zack gets into his stance to fight again. His body pivots to the sounds of foot steps, his sword ready to cut at whatever threat came from his position.

Angeal unsheathes his side sword and brings it up quickly, blocking Zack's attack. He is careful to keep his face passive and distant even though he wants nothing more than to laugh at the astonished look on his student's face.

When he saw his teacher step forth, Zack held back on his attack. His fully focused face retorts back to it's usual smiling grin. "That's it then?" He asks, slowly lowering his sword down to the ground.

Rather than responding, Angeal slashes at Zack with his sword, keeping the movement slower than he would in a real fight and making sure to give the younger male time to counter him.

The attack put Zack in a defensive stance. His face twists easily into a stupor confusion. This wasn't part of the training. He was here for agility, not new swings.

Rather than allowing Zack to contemplate what was happening, Angeal pushed forward, striking out with his sword and forcing his student back.

Zack steps back, blocking the attack with a still confused look on his face. Is this part of what Angeal really had in mind? The fucker! Zack moves from blocking the moves to attack back to his own attacking teacher.

Angeal quickly parries Zack's attack, a small grin touching his lips at the frustrated look on his student's face. When Zack moves to attack him again Angeal ducks under his sword, elbowing Zack in the stomach with as much force as he can.

Gah!" He grunts out loud enough to be heard by Angeal. The sword drops from one hand, and is almost released from his other. His free hand wraps on his stomach for a few moments while he stumbles back to regain his lost breath, his sword, and his stance.

Angeal darts forward while Zack is still off balance, grabbing his sword hand and wrenching it behind Zack's back. Spinning them both around, Angeal slams Zack against a nearby tree, using his free arm to pin his student's neck in place as he presses his body firmly against Zack's back. "Now how did this happen?" Angeal murmured into Zack's ear, his breath ghosting along the younger male's skin

"I... dropped my guard." He hoarsly breaths out his answer. "And lost my focus."

"And why did you drop your guard?" Angeal presses as he leans farther into Zack, his chest firmly pressing against the younger male's back.

B..because I saw you..." The pressing hurts him, and can be heard when he spoke. Zack was gritting his teeth from the pain, but this is training. This is Shinra. He's survived a hell lot worse then this before.

With a sigh Angeal loosens his grip, allowing his arm to drop from where it was pinning Zack, but he does not move away, forcing the younger male to remain between his body and the tree. "Just because you know someone does not mean you can assume you are safe." Angeal says softly, allowing his chin to come to rest on the top of Zack's head, ignoring the way the black spikes poke him, "Would you have stopped if it was a Turk? Or Genesis?"

"Yes. They aren't the enemy. Right now, the enemy is Wutai. Not Turks. Not Genesis. Definatly not Sephiroth. When I'm told that my enemy is any of them, then I'll be alert for them as well as the Wutai."

"Then you'll die," Angeal said harshly, "It is far too easy for Wutai soldiers to steal a Turk uniform, for them to sneak their way into a Shinra uniform. You must always be on guard for a spy in our midst. Just because you don't know they're not on our side doesn't mean they can't kill you." The older SOLDIER sighed heavily as he pulled away from Zack. "You must never assume that you are safe, especially in Shinra. Besides," Angeal smirked, "Genesis would attack you if you said something bad about Loveless. Oh and Puppy, you could have easily gotten out of that hold had you just shifted your hips to the right and kicked my legs out from beneath me." Angeal turned and began to walk away, entering a code into his PHS that made the illusion drop around them.

Zack rubs at his neck a bit. "But then I wouldn't have gotten the lession if I did that." He spoke with his usual grin. Catching a couple of breaths, Zack stands up right. "Is that all for now?"

Angeal snorted softly and rolled his eyes. "I suppose we can call it a day," he said lightly, "Do you want a treat for a lesson well learned? Maybe a milk bone?"

"Oh ha ha... Some milk won't be bad though."

"Mm," Angeal hummed softly, the image of Zack with white liquid dripping from his lips flashing through his mind, "I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea. Come on, I'll take you to the 1st Class cafeteria."

"Great." He grins. Following Angeal to the Cafeteria. He is thankful to having a fun teacher. Zack could be himself with the older male.

Watching Zack out of the corner of his eye, Angeal couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on his student's face. Then with a devilish smirk Angeal spun around, using the flat side of his sword to smack Zack on the ass, a loud WAP sounding through the air.

Quickly Angeal moved forward, leaving Zack behind.

"Gah!" Zack fell hard onto his ass at the sudden thwap. He rubs as the sore rump, looking up and seeing his teacher suddenly run off. "HEY!" He yells after Angeal, getting up and starts to chase after him.

Ignoring the strange looks he was receiving as he darted down the halls, Angeal quickly made his way towards the elevators. Casually he pressed the down button and leaned against the wall, waiting for his student to catch up to him.

Skidding along the slick floors, Zack rushes to his teacher. "That hurt!" He yells to Angeal. Zack slows his running speed when he saw his teacher waiting casually, almost innocently.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Angeal says airily, barely supressing a smirk, "You were only training after all."

"You smacked me with your sword!"

"Training," Angeal can't keep his smirk away any longer and raises one hand to cover his mouth.

"Training my ass..." Zack pouts and starts to walk away. "I'm going to the Third Class Cafeteria for something to drink."

Angeal can't stop himself and snickers loudly at Zack's choice of words.

"Comer here Puppy," he says good naturedly, "I'll let you get ice cream in the 1st class cafeteria."

"I don't want any if your going to be smacking me with your sword."

Angeal sighed heavily in mock defeat, "I promise on my honor I won't smack you with my sword...also don't let Genesis hear you say I smacked you with my sword, he's likely to take it a different way."

"I don't want to talk about it." Zack stops, turning around and starts to walk back to Angeal. "Why did you hit me anyways?"

Angeal blinks dumbly for a minute before coughing slightly. "Well...," he says, his mind flailing for an explanation, "...It was a good way of proving that you always need to be on your guard. You can not tell me that Kunsel wouldn't do that to you."

"Not in the hallways after promising milk and cookies."

"I said nothing about cookies," Angeal pointed out, "Just milk. But still, you need to be on your guard...for...unexpected attacks and what not." Angeal made a vague hand gesture as if that cleared everything up, his gaze moving to the elevator as the door opened with a chime. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Just no more assaults on me please. It's hard enough that you tell me anyone would dress up as a turk and pass themselves off like that." He knew the turks faces pretty well, and didn't feel the threat of anyone trying to imitate one of them. He also knows of Angeal's and Genesis' faces too. A third class solider would be easier to be disguised as. With the helmets and almost full armor covering their skin.

Sighing when he saw Zack's thinking face, Angeal motioned for the younger male to enter the elevator. "I wasn't trying to make you paranoid," he said softly, "Just make sure you see the importance of always being ready, especially when you are on a mission. I just want you to be careful Puppy."

"I know." He smiles briefly, following Angeal onto the elevator. "Let's get the milk."

Angeal snorted softly at how fast the younger male's mood could shift, pushing the button for the floor they needed and leaning against the wall casually. Idly he watched his student out of the corner of his eye, glad that the butt smacking incident had been dropped. He wasn't sure he could fully explain that one away and if it weren't for Zack's wandering attention he may have had to.

Zack took the unoccupied side of the elevator, choosing to stand then push himself against a wall. He starts to bite on his lower lip, watching the numbers on the elevator.

Angeal's eyes zeroed in on the way Zack was worrying his lower lip, the flesh moving between pearly white teeth managing to completely consume his attention. He didn't even notice when the elevator reached their floor and opened.

Zack glances to Angeal. "After you." He spoke, waiting for his superior to lead the walk off the elevator. Whatever was troubling his mind didn't seem to be present now.

Angeal jerked slightly as his attention was brought back to the present, his eyes flicking to the elevator door and back to his student. "Oh...right...come on." he said dumbly as he lead the way out of the elevator.

Zack follows him off the elevator, then catches up to walk next to him when they walked in the hallways once more. He looks to Angeal every now and then, a soft concern on his face for his teacher.

Angeal determinedly looked straight forward as he lead the way to the cafeteria, silently berating himself for his carelessness. How could he have let himself get so destracted by Zack right after he tried to drill it into his student that he had to be on guard all the time. And to top it off it seemed Zack had noticed his lapses in concentration. Opening the cafeteria doors Angeal fished out a swipe card from his pocket and turned to Zack. "You can get whatever you want," he said as he handed the card over to his student, "I know how much better the food is up here than in the 3rd class cafeteria, but try not to go over board, I still have to pay for what you get."

"I'll hold back as much as I can, but it's no promise." Zack took the card and swiped it to enter with his teacher. He hands it back to Angeal, thinking of just something to drink instead of collecting a whole ship load of food like he normally would if one of the Turks or Genesis were feeding him.

Rolling his eyes, Angeal turned to the food selection and grabbed one of the premade deli sandwiches and an energy drink before stepping back to wait for Zack to make his selection, silently admiring his student's backside in the process.

Zack just grabs some chocolate milk and grape juice. He looks around for Angeal, spotting him instantly and catches up to his teacher. "Here."

Coughing slightly as he wrenches his gaze up to meet Zack's eyes, Angeal blinks stupidly for a moment before taking in Zack's choices. With a frown he meets his student's gaze once again. "Is that all you're getting?" he asks, "You usually eat Genesis out of a paycheck when he brings you here."

"Because Genesis won't stop talking about Loveless." Zack gives a wile grin. "This is all. I'm sure."

Angeal shrugged absently and looked around for a moment before making his way to an empty table and sitting down. Unwrapping his sandwich, he silently began to eat.

Zack sits next to Angeal, punches a hole into his juice box with his straw and drinks. C

"Just be careful with me in the future. If you smack me again like that in the hallway, I just might eat you out of paycheck."

"Oh really?" Angeal suddenly smirked, "Because I seem to remember you smacking a blond infantry man the other day in the lobby. If I'm correct then your fanclub is currently spreading the pictures of it around Midgar."

"I didn't knock him flat on his ass though."

"No, but Sephiroth is having a fit over it...you might want to avoid him for a few days," Angeal added as an after thought. It had been rather amusing to watch his normally stoic friend rant about the pictures that had made their way onto his desk.

"Yes. I know that Sephiroth is possessive of him." He grins, drinking his juice innocently.

Angeal narrowed his eyes at his student. "You're baiting him again aren't you?" he accused.

Zack tries his best to look as innocent as possible. "Who, me? I would NEVER do that to Sephiroth..."

"Uh huh," Angeal said in a completely unconvinced voice, "So the time you stole Masamune was innocent then? Or when you switched his shampoo with pink hair dye? Or got Cloud drunk and left him naked in the cafeteria? Or when you convinced Genesis that Sephiroth truly wanted him to recite the entirity of Loveless to him?"

Zack was doing his best to hold back the laughter. His face is bright red with this attempt, coughing and swallowing it down with the rest of his juice. "Why of course. And Sephiroth was curious with Loveless, so I thought Genesis would be best to explain the whole story to him."

"Yes," Angeal dead panned, "That's why Sephiroth lit Genesis on fire." With a sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going to make me go prematurely gray," he muttered under his breath.

"Then say you didn't know." Zack works on his milk next, drinking it down in a couple of gulps. "That's good... If he asks, tell him you know nothing. It's half true."

"I'm not the one with half a brain here," Angeal said airily.

"But it's only half the knowledge that you have on me in the long run." Zack finishes his milk and gets up. "I better start back for the dorms. Thanks for the free food."

Angeal waved distractedly, turning his attention back to his own neglected sandwich. After a moment he looked back up at Zack. "I almost forgot to tell you, I'm going on a mission for the next two weeks and you'll have to train with Genesis. All I ask is that you don't blow anything up. That's it. Nothing more. Please do not blow anything up...again."

"I didn't blow anything up last time you left me with him. That was all Genesis!"

"You were on the security tapes encouraging him," Angeal accused, "Do you have any idea what I had to do to get the Turks to lay off you?"

"Again, it wasn't my fault! It was all Genesis!" Zack leans over and bites into Angeals Sandwhich. "That's actually really good." He starts to move away to keep himself from being hit by his teacher.

"Hey!" Angeal barks as his sandwich is bitten into. With a scowl he gets up to follow his student. "I do not care that it was Genesis who actually blew something up. You could have at least tried to stop him," he lectured as he followed Zack out of the cafeteria.

Zack tosses his garbage into the trash can with ease and rushes out of the cafeteria. "I was trying to stop him!" He calls back, running for his life now that he's edged his teacher into a playful cat and dog game. Just a more weird version...

With a scowl Angeal took off after Zack, not entirely sure why he was chasing him other than to prove a point. What that point was, was beyond him, but he was going to prove it. Quickly catching up to the younger male, Angeal grabbed the back of his unform, reverse clotheslining him and forcing the younger male to fall on his butt.

"Gak!" Caught and again on his ass, Zack looks up to Angeal who didn't look as happy to be chasing him as he was. He just gives a harmless smile to his teacher. "Before you start it was Genesis' fault. His idea, his actions, and his editing."

"Right," Angeal stated flatly, "I'm sure it was his idea, other than that...well it's a good thing you're pretty."

Angeal suddenly blanched when he realized exactly what he had said.

The smile faded almost instantly. Did he just hear Angeal right? He hope he didn't, or did... His teacher wasn't all bad. Pretty good looking in his own way. His attitude is one Zack can enjoy, but did he JUST hear his teacher tell him that he's pretty? Or is that just an effect from being throttled from behind like he was?

Angeal coughed and looked away quickly as the smile faded from Zack's face. "Right...um...I should go," he said haltingly, "Have to get ready for my mission and all. Don't blow up Genesis and...yeah." Angeal quickly turned and practically fled from his student.

In slight confusion, Zack slowly rose to his feet. He watches Angeal walk off and thinks to himself. He can't talk to Sephiroth, but maybe Genesis would know if Angeal has feelings for him or not. Then again, asking Genesis anything usually results in a three hour lecture about quotes and their meaning from Loveless. Get beaten up or fall asleep and then get beaten up. It's really a hard choice.

Angeal quickly turned the corner and leaned against the wall, silently berating himself for his slip up. How could he be so stupid as to say that to Zack? Zack would never be interested in him, that much he was sure of. It was the reason he refused to allow his own feeling to show any more than they already were. Sure Sephiroth and Genesis knew about it, but they knew to keep their mouths shut about. Plus Zack really couldn't get anything out of either of them without losing his patience and saying something stupid that got him hit. Angeal just prayed that in the two weeks he would be gone Zack wouldn't weedle something out of either of them. The 1st class was certain he wouldn't. Suddenly a horrific thought crossed his mind. What if Sephiroth had talked to Cloud about it? The silver haired male rarely kept anything from the blond after all. Angeal had to find Cloud before Zack did.

Cloud might be able to get something from Sephiroth about Angeal's feelings to him. But if he already knew, then Cloud would have told him before now. Two ways to find out turned into three. He'll bribe Cloud to get the info from Sephiroth, then get him to tell him the truth. That way he would know if he could just pretend to like Angeal or really enjoy a welcome back kiss with his teacher.

Angeal stormed through the halls of Shinra, people scattering in front of him. It wasn't often that Angeal was in a bad mood, but when he was people ran. He just hoped that no rumors about Zack pissing him off surfaced as a result. Scanning a group of infantrymen quickly, Angeal found the flash of blond he was looking for. "Strife," he barked, the group instantly going into perfect salutes, "Follow me, we need to talk." Ignoring the way the small blond gulped, Angeal led the way to an empty confrence room.

Scared that he was blamed for something Zack had done and decided to drag him into, Cloud follows after Angeal with light steps. The sooner the punishment ended, the better.

Closing the door to the confrence room behind the blond, Angeal eyed him wearily. "What do you know about my relationship with Zack?" he asked bluntly, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.

"That it's student and teacher only, sir." Just what is Angeal getting at? Did something happen to Zack to get him kicked out of Shinra?

"Sephiroth has not mentioned anything else?"

"No. Should he told me something?"

"No, of course not," Angeal said dismissively as he supressed a sigh of relief. "I have to ask you a favor. I'm going on a two week mission and leaving Zack in Genesis' care. Would you please make sure that they don't get into too much trouble while I'm away?"

"You know as much as anyone else they both would end up leaving me tied up in an elevator and blow up something highly flammable. I'll do my best though."

Angeal winced slightly. "That would likely be their course of action," he admitted, "Well, if you see them doing anything too stupid have Sephiroth send me a message, I'd rather not come back to a dead Puppy and we both know Sephiroth would kill him for doing that. Have a good day Cloud." Without waiting for an answer Angeal left the blond in the conference room, intent on finishing the last of his paperwork before he had to head out.

Cloud nods his head, and waits for Angeal to leave before he walks out himself. Even though he didn't do anything wrong, Angeal is still slightly intimidating.  
Zack grins as he came up with an idea. Wait for his teacher to return home, dressed up in nothing but puppy ears. Yeah... That's it. A great way to say fare well to his teacher before he left. And he would find out if he really was hearing things or if Angeal did call him pretty. Zack heads to Angeals apartment and strips. He hides his clothes, gets some puppy ears and puts them on his head. He sits in the middle of the livingroom floor, waiting for Angeal.

Angeal sighs happily as he finishes off the last bit of paperwork on his desk, stretching so that his back pops loudly. Glancing at the clock on his desk, the SOLDIER is pleased to see that it's still fairly early, too early for dinner really. Deciding to head back to his apartment and take a nice long shower, likely the only one he'll get until after his mission, Angeal stands and leaves his office. Quickly making his way to his apartment he takes out his key card and opens the door, stopping dead at the sight that greets him. Zack is sitting in the middle of his living room, naked as the day he was born except for a pair of dog ears perched on his head. Angeal's brain seemed to simply stop functioning as he took in the sight of perfectly chiseled muscles and golden tan skin. "You...naked...ears...WHY?" he sputters as he slams the door closed behind him.

"What, don't like? Then I guess I was hearing things." Zack started to stand up, heading to where he hid his clothes to get dressed and leave his teacher. He grins while doing this. He did enjoy the pure shock look and sound Angeal had both on his face and in his voice. Which means he's hearing things, and his teacher really didn't like him like that.

Angeal manages to get over his shock rather quickly, the sight of Zack moving for his clothing spuring him into movement. Without giving it a single thought he moves forward quickly, coming up behind his student and wrapping his arms around Zack's waist. "I didn't say I didn't like it," he murmured, "I asked why." Before he can stop himself he buried his nose in Zack's neck, inhaling the younger male's scent before kissing the skin beneath his lips.

Almost moaning and caught off guard when his teacher jumped for him. "I wanted to be sure of something..." He spoke in the truth. He feels he knows the truth and is starting to wonder how far this truth will go.

"Mm," Angeal hummed, "Did you get your answer?" He can't seem to get his nose out of Zack's neck, the scent was just too perfect. It seemed to make the mako in his blood boil and without even noticing he was doing it Angeal began to rub small circles in Zack's stomach.

"Yes..." He softly moans out the word. "I'm releived too."

"That's nice," Angeal murmured, his hands begining to stray over Zack's body as he pressed his hips against the younger male's back side. Suddenly he stiffened and drew his face back, away from that hypnotic scent. "Zack," Angeal's voice was a little strangled as he spoke, "I need you to tell me what you want."

Zack felt the bond they were sharing break suddenly. He turns his head some, allowing his body to follow. When his head reaches Angeal's face, it held still while his body is faced him fully. "What I want? I wanted you, but didn't know how to approach it. Not to mention the differance in our levels, your a teacher and I'm your student." He puts his hands up and around Angeal's hips. He lets his arms rest there, holding Angeal close. "I don't want you to go on this mission. I'm scared you won't come back."

That was all Angeal needed to hear, all the permission he needed. Without a second thought he brought his lips down and pressed them against Zack's, one hand coming up to thread through raven spikes. Forcing the younger male backwards, Angeal pressed him against the wall as he lapped at Zack's lips with his tongue, silently begging for entrance.

Zack's mouth parts easily. He felt it's too easily. His eyes are half closed with lust. He wants more from Angeal, to make this more of a unity then just a joke now.

Angeal paused, panting heavily as he looked down at his student. "We shouldn't be doing this." he murmured even as his hands slowly carressed Zack's sides.

"You have me turned on." Zack whines, almost begging now. "I'll be quiet..."

"It's not right," Angeal muttered his lips pressing against the collumn of Zack's throat briefly, "I'm your teacher." the larger male pressed another kiss to the smaller's neck, "There's honor...and dignity...image..." Angeal licked at the skin beneath his lips. "Say something..."

"I want you." Zack said those words, half meaningful and half lustful. "I want you to punish me, praise me, anything you want to do with me. I want you."

"Thank Gaia," Angeal breathed, pushing himself more forcefully against the smaller brunet. without much of a thought Angeal grabbed Zack's thighs, lifting his legs off the ground and forcing them to wrap around his waist. Angeal's lips descended on Zack's, his tongue invading the smaller male's mouth as he stepped away from the wall and in what he hoped was the general direction of his room, his lust fogged mind making it difficult to remember.

Zack's mouth is distracted by Angeal's kiss. His eyes closes while he's being carried off to the 'unknown' location he's guessing to be Angeal's room. Zack had pulld his tongue foreward to play with Angael's own tongue, but not try to push it out of his mouth. He found that he liked the other's muscle in his mouth.

By some grace of the gods Angeal actually managed to find his own bedroom, kicking open the door and breaking one of the hinges in the process. He was far too interested in carressing Zack's tongue with his own to really care at the moment. The feel of the younger male's arousal against him was driving him wild, the urge to simply throw Zack on the bed and take him was incredibly strong. Still, Angeal knew he had to be careful, he didn't want to hurt the smaller male. Stumbling over to the bed, Angeal laid Zack down, drawing back to stare at him. It was truly mouthwatering to see his student laid out before him.

Zack almost started to pout when Angael brought their kiss to an end. He looks up to his teacher, one hand resting lazily on the same sided shoulder, while the other was down right next to his cock. Trying to look as seducing as possible, and in his lust fogged mind, he couldn't really focuse on his hands. Just Angeal's own clothed figure. "You need to strip..." He giggles while looking to Angeal.

"Mm," Angeal murmurs in agreement, "Only seems fair." Reaching down he grasped the edge of his shirt and peeled it off, exposing his abs to the teen on the bed. Tossing the article of clothing to the side Angeal glanced at Zack as he quickly undid his belt. Without a moments hesitance the older male unzipped his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor and stepping out of them. He had to stop himself from simply tearing off his briefs, instead sliding them down over his legs to leave himself nude.

Zack watches the strip show with a giddy grin. His violet eyes slowly trail down Angeal's abs and cock, then back up to his neck, and face.

Angeal barely stopped himself from fidgetting under Zack's intense gaze. Forcing a confident grin on his face Angeal moved forward to stand at the edge of the bed. "Like what you see Pup?

"Very much so." He giggled. A hand reaches out to grab Angael's cock, either to help get it even harder or just to be a tease that he feels he's not enough of yet. "I know you like what you see."

Angeal groaned as he felt Zack's callused hand on his length. "Gaia Zack," he murmured. Running a hand through the smaller male's hair, Angeal bumped into the puppy ears he was wearing. With an almost ferral growl Angeal grabbed the younger male and threw him farther up on the bed. Crawling onto the matress, Angeal hovered over Zack's sprawling form briefly before forcing his legs apart and settling between them.

All Zack could do was giggle. "You just made my penis tick." He spoke with a lust filled honest voice. "Please take me now Angael. I don't want to wait all day."

Angeal raised an eyebrow at Zack's choice of words. "So I make your penis...tick? Well, let's see what else I can do then." Without waiting for Zack to respond the older SOLDIER hooked his arms under Zack's knees and spread them wide. With a quick grin up at the smaller male's face Angeal leaned down and took the head of Zack's erection in his mouth

"AH!" Zack wanted to kick his feet out from the sudden attention his penis was getting. He couldn't move them very much since his legs were some how in Angeal's arms. It didn't stop the rest of his body from reacting though. His torso had twisted to one side. The upper half did at least. His lower half could barely move. His fingers starts to dig into the bed. "Angeal... your mouth is amazing..."

Angeal smirked around the erection in his mouth at Zack's reaction. If the smaller male thought that was good he was certainly going to blow his mind once he actually put some effort into it. Slowly he took Zack's length fully into his mouth, sucking as he went.

"Ah..." Zack moans, feeling like he's being eaten alive and loving it. His upper torsor kept rolling from one side to the other while his hips seems to almost stay in place. "Angeal..." He quietly calls out the other's name.

Deep blue eyes flick up to stare raptly at Zack's face, loving the look of ecstacy he finds there. It's actually rather amusing to see him writhing around like he is while managing not to buck his hips and gag Angeal, something the older male appreciates. Pressing his tongue firmly to the vien on the underside of Zack's cock, Angeal drags his mouth up the length before quickly dipping back down again.

Zack's own body keeps moving. His couldn't move much, but his back starts to arch up, his stomach now trying to reach up to the ceiling. "Angeal... Your going t make me come..."

Angeal sped up his movements at the plaintive cry from the younger male, swallowing aroudn the length in his mouth with every pass. Carefully placing one of Zack's legs over his shoulder, Angeal brought his now free hand up to massage the smaller male's sac, rolling his balls between his fingers briefly before releasing them. Slowly his finger traveled downward until he was at the small hidden opening. Giving the length in his mouth a harsh suck Angeal pressed firmly against Zack's entrance, but not hard enough to actually penetrate it.

"AH!" Zack moans out as some pre leaked out from his tip. He's still hard in Angeal's mouth as his entre body melts in a every-nerve shocked pleasure pool. His toes curles, his hands digs deeper into the bed. His head thrashes back and forth faster then his upper toreso. "Angeal...Angeal..." He moans his teacher's name out several times between what's feintly heard to be panting.

Practically purring at Zack's response, Angeal removes his hand from the smaller male's backside and blindly gropes to the side for his nightstand. Finding the drawer he needs, Angeal fishes around blindly while continuing to suck rather enthusiastically on Zack's erection. Finding the tube he was searching for the older SOLDIER flips open the lid and manages to squeeze some of the clear gel onto his fingers before bringing it back to rub against Zack's entrance once again.

"Cold!" He shot up into a sitting position. He slowly lays back down to let Angeal finish up. "That was cold..."

Had his mouth not been full Angeal would have apologized. Instead he shot the smaller male an apologetic look while twirling his tongue around the head of Zack's cock. Rubbing his fingers together to warm them up some, Angeal brings them back to Zack's entrance once again, looking up for any objection.

Zack didn't move, aside from his now seemingly witerng of pleasure. He tries his best to lay still, only Angeal don't make that easy for him. His upper torso and head goes back to their rocking motion. "Angeal... you have to be really good."

Angeal almost paused to consider Zack's choice of words, but resolved simply make this as good as possible for the smaller male. Carefully he pressed a single finger into Zack's body as he increased the force of his sucking in a hope to distract the teen. He moaned around the length in his mouth at the tightness that enveloped his finger.

"AH!" The moan from Angeal made his own penis vibrate, sending another wave of pleasure down his cock. "Angeal!" He couldn't keep quiet, like he said he would. Still thrashing on his bed.

Angeal purred at hearing Zack call his name, it sent an erotic thrill straight to his own aching erection. Carefully he began to move his finger in and out of the teen's clenching passage as he continued to bob his head over Zack's length. Bending his finger, Angeal began to search for the spot that would drive Zack insane.

"Ah... Angeal..." Zack tries to close his legs together, but they were being held wide open because of Angeal's bulk. They shiver against his body when they touched his teacher's skin. He manages to free a hand from the bed, just to bite down onto his index finger to keep his voice quieter.

Angeal pulled his mouth away from Zack's length as he noticed the way the teen was biting his finger. Making sure to keep moving his finger, to still search for the spot that would make the teen see stars, Angeal shifted his upper body so he could see Zack better. "What's the matter Puppy, why are you biting your finger?"

"It's so good!" Zack almost yells. He had lost all thoughts now to lust, and his body jumped a foot up when Angeal found the spot he was searching for. Having Zack panting threw his finger as his lust filled violet eyes foggily watches Angeal.

Angeal smirked slightly. "So it's good for you Puppy? How good? Tell me Puppy, I want to know how you feel." Angeal accompanied his demand with a twist of his finger against Zack's sweet spot while his other hand descended to fist the teen's drooling erection.

"AH! ANGEAL!" He cries out, his body being sent vibe after vibe of pleasure. "Please... I need you to fuck me!" He yells out loud enough to be heard by the neighbor. "It feels so good... There can't be any other!"

"Patience Puppy," Angeal soothed as he added a second finger, "I have to prepare you. I will not hurt you."

Zack whimpers in a good way. He rubs his head against Angeal's slightly stubby facial hairs. Even if they itched his skin, he didn't seem to care. He lick's Angeal on his cheek while begging to be taken now.

Angeal groans as he feels the slick tongue swipe against his skin. The tight heat enveloping his fingers is almost too much for him to take, the way Zack clutches around him feeling like an invitation for him to sheath himself deep within the willing body. He will not hurt the smaller male though, he won't ruin this. Laying opened mouth kisses along Zack's throat, Angeal adds a third finger, scissoring them within the teen's body.

"ANGEAL! PLEASE FUCK ME!" He screams the beg. It's cute, in it's own amusing way, to watch Zack act like a puppy. His lust filled face grows red as he grows impaicent. Actually, it looks like he's trying to give a puppy begging face while under the lustful influance.

Angeal feels himself harden even more at the sheer desperation in Zack's voice. To hear him beg like that was so utterly sexy and appealing the larger male could barely hold back. And that lustful pout, Gaia it was too much for Angeal to take any longer. Carefully withdrawing his fingers from the teen Angeal reached for the lube again before pausing. "Puppy," he murmured, "Do you want protection?"

He shook his head. Zack knew he was clean, and could tell that Angeal was too. He didn't see the real reason for the protection. It's not like he's going to end up pregnant or anything.

Angeal nodded as he flipped the cap of the lube open once again, spreading the slick substance over his length quickly before settling back between Zack's legs. Guiding himself to Zack's entrance, Angeal leaned forward to claim the teen's lips in a searing kiss, his tongue darting out to lap at the smaller male's lips as he began to push forward.

"Mmmm-MMM!" Zack can feel Angeal push foreward against his ass. The touch made his back arch up and his stomach rubbing against the older male's own bare chest. A hand had found itself onto Angeal's shoulder, digging deep into the flesh as his legs wraps around Angeal's legs, pulling him in deeper.

Slowly Angeal sheathed himself within the willing body beneath him, sinking into an incredible tight heat. He had to fight down the urge to simply ram into Zack's body, to force himself as deep as he could go as hard as was possible. He wanted to ravage the perfect body that was offered to him, but restrained himself, knowing that he could hurt the teen if he wasn't careful. Finally he was fully seated within Zack. He was breathing harshly, his body trembling with the need to pound into the smaller male as he paused to allow Zack a moment to adjust.

"It... fits..." He moans softly. His lust filled eyes watches Angeal's own facial expressions and can tell that the other just wanted him more then ever. He thought to tease him, which looks like he wasn't capable of much thought, and clentched his ass a bit tighter around Angeal's penis. The ass itself tries it's hardest to pull more of Angeal into it, to fill it deeper then thought possible.

Angeal gasped as Zack clenched around him, his vision momentarily blacking out from the pleasure. "Gaia Pup," he moans, "Don't do that, I'll hurt you." Even as he gave his warning Agneal couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the body beneath him in a sharp movement, one hand gripping Zack's leg tightly.

"Ah! Angeal! Harder..." He begs, feeling the other thrusting. He wiggles and whimpers, and moans even more with Angeal thrusting into him. "Please go harder..."

"You don't know what you do to me," Angeal growled as he continued to thrust into Zack's body. He couldn't seem to keep his lips off the smaller male, his mouth wandering over smooth flesh until he found a pert nipple. Taking the raised bud into his mouth, Angeal began to suck on it before lightly nipping at it.

"ANGEAL!" He yells out his name again. His fingers dug deeper, his legs pulled the other in deeper. His chest left exposed and demanding more attention from Angeal. His other hand had somehow found it's way into Angeal's hair and starts to pull at it.

Growling deep in his chest, Angeal nipped at the bud one more time before allowing his head to be tugged up. Seeing the wanton expression on Zack's face, the way he left himself so utterly exposed, it was too much for Angeal. He felt the mako within his veins stirring and before he could get even a semblance of control it was crashing over him. His eyes lit up with a bright mako shine and his thrust sped up, becoming more forceful as his lips found Zack's in a brutal kiss.

"AH MMM!" Zack moans out, withering more under the other and closing his eyes tightly in the lost of lust. He felt his own penis twitch in demand of attention, NOW of all times. The hand on Angeal's shoulder fell off and started to reach down to it to stroke it into a climax.

Angeal snarled and knocked Zack's hand away as it traveled down to stroke himself. "Mine," Angeal growled out. The mako was surging through his blood, driving him forward with only the instinct to claim Zack fully. He wasn't going to let this end yet, not until he was ready, not until the teen was delirious with lust and begging for release. Then and only then would Angeal grant him the ultimate pleasure. Angeal's head descended down and he began to nip and suck at Zack's neck, fully intent on leaving a large mark.

"AH!" Zack's body shivers more from the pleasure. "Angeal! Please! I need it!" He yells as his free hand tries to find something to grab onto. An arm, a leg, the bed, anything. He can feel the powerful thrusts pushing his own body, even with Angeal nearly pinning him to the bed, his own body would move a bit with the thrusts.

Hearing the urgent pleas coming from Zack's mouth Angeal brings one of his hands down to grasp the smaller male's leaking shaft. Pumping in time to his thrusts Angeal almost snarls against Zack's neck. "Mine!" his voice is barely understandable in his mako induce frenzy, "Mine, say it! Say you're mine!"

"I... I'm yours..." He moans the words, his head feeling lighter with each pumping thrust now.

Angeal worked his hand harder over Zack's shaft, fully intent on giving the smaller male the release he craved. His hips slapped against Zack as he sped up his thrusts, chasing his own release within the writhing creature below him.

"ANGEAL!" Zack bellows out loud enough to probably be heard on the whole floor. His seed spills out in a shot, flying and landing mostly on his chest and stomach. He pants heavily as his head felt very light and dizzy and in the afterglow of the whole ordeal.

Angeal moans as he feels Zack's body tightening around him and his seed splashing over his still moving hand. With a snarl he bites into the mark he made on Zack's neck, deepening the bruise considerably as he pumps himself into the smaller male's body, releasing his seed.

"Ah!" He gives out an audiable moan to the bite, and another when he felt Angeal release within him. Zack didn't care, or couldn't move at the moment. His legs soon fell onto the bed with a soft thud as both his hands rests on the bed where ever they fell. His violet eyes opens up half way to try and catch the look on Angeal's face. Was he satisfied? Angery? Confused? He wanted to see the look himself.

Angeal nuzzled at Zack's neck as he slowly came out of his post orgasmic stupor. He blinked lazily at the mark he'd left on Zack's neck. That was going to take a while to heal, yet somehow he couldn't seem to find anything wrong with the teen baring a mark for days to come. He was actually rather pleased that everyone would see it, would know that he'd laid his claim. Placing a kiss on the mark, Angeal gently pulled out of Zack's body before rolling to the side and pulling the smaller body towards him to cuddle. "How do you feel Pup?" Angeal asked, his voice still husky and laced with lazy contentment

"Dizzy, but that was really good." Zack smiles, kissing Angeal. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Angeal asked as he began to lay soft kisses over Zack's face, his hands idly tracing over soft skin and relaxed muscles.

"About me being yours. Did you mean it?" In a way he looks both hopeful and not. He would understand if it's no.

Angeal sobered immediately, drawing back so he could look down into Zack's violet eyes. "I don't say things I don't mean," he said seriously, "I won't force you to stay with me, but I don't think I could stand by and just let you walk away either. Whether you like it or not you're stuck with me Puppy, it's just your decision as to how I'm with you."

"Just honest and happy, and I'll be the same with you." Zack wraps his arm over Angeal's chest and smiles. "Thank you."

Angeal smiled broadly and brought the teen to his chest, laying a kiss on top of his head only to bump into the puppy ears that had been placed there earlier. Angeal couldn't help but snort softly at that. "They stayed on," he commented as he plucked the ears off Zack's head.

"I guess so. I was distracted to even notice."

"Mm," Angeal agreed wordlessly, tossing the ears away before cuddling against Zack again, "You smell good."

"So do you." Zack murmurs. "Your skin smells sun kissed."

"That's nice," Angeal murmured, his hands moving over Zack's body lazily. He felt so relaxed right now, like his body had finally unwound itself after months of tension. He kissed the top of Zack's head again before snuggling up against him.

Zack's breathing gets deep and longer lasting. His eyes had found themselves shut, and he sleeps on top of Angeal. Seems that he really couldn't handle his teacher, but with how tight he was, Angeal could guess that he was Zack's first.

Angeal smiled as he felt Zack fall asleep. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male's body, Angeal sighed contentedly. He had laid his claim and if the amazing feel of Zack's body was any indicator he was the only one to do so. If he had anything to say about it he would be the only one to ever have that honor. Allowing that thought to wash over him, Angeal slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
